Tales of a Lonely Girl
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: Final chapter is up. Picks up after 'Say Goodbye To Daisy Miller.' Follow Lorelai's phone conversations & visit to Maine while Luke's gone. Please R&R!
1. I Won't Change My Mind Luke & Lorelai

**Tales of a Lonely Girl  
-ocdwithlhg**

**Authors Note:** This picks up right after the last scene of the premiere, Say Goodbye To Daisy Miller. I had this idea, so I thought I'd post it up. This will probably be at least 10 chapters, if not more. It's going to follow Lorelai's summer until Luke gets back. (So let's not pretend that the next episode skips 2 months ahead!) Please RR! Let me know if you guys like it! Oh yeah, for the names of the chapters, it just says the name, and then Lorelai & . Whatever name is there, will be the person she's talking to in that chapter. Pretty simple!

**Summary: **Lorelai's alone, obviously. Luke's gone, Rory's gone, Emily's gone-Not that that makes a difference to her. LUCKILY, Luke got a cell phone. This follows Lorelai's phone conversations mostly, with Luke while he's away. A few are L/R, L/E, L/Richard. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, thanks though to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the cast to work with.

--

**Chapter 1: I Won't Change My Mind-Luke & Lorelai**

(Last lines, last scene of 5.01, Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller)

"_So where are you right now?"_

"_Oh I'm about 10 minutes from if I lived here, I'd blow my brains out."_

"_Ah yes, I hear it's lovely there this time of year."_

--

"Just got to Maine a few miles back. I feel like I've been driving forever."

"What time did you leave?"

"Oh well they called around 4, and I left around 6, I wanted to help out with the dinner rush before taking off."

"Ah yes, the diner. I assume it's still going to be open, even though the Luke part of it won't be there."

"Yeah, let's just hope it's still standing when I get back."

"Lane's there, she'll take good care of it."

"Yeah, I know."

"It won't be the same though, without you. Your coffee is the best!" She whined.

"You'll live."

"No, I really don't think I will. So, you said you think you'll be back in about a week?"

"Hopefully."

"Tough." She said blandly.

"Yeah."

"So I guess we'll have to postpone our date. I mean, if you _want_ to postpone it." She tried not to sound too...forceful.

"I do, definitely. Sorry that I had to run out on such short notice by the way. I didn't want to go, really."

"Yeah, we'll I'll be lonely."

"You've got Rory."

"Not...exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"She decided to go to Europe, with my mother, they left tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, Rory, Emily, Europe, tonight. I just got back from dropping Rory off at the airport."

"I didn't know she was planning on going to Europe."

"Funny, neither did I."

"How long will she be gone for?"

"Few weeks, I don't know. We're not exactly on such great speaking terms right now."

"How come?"

She hesitated. Eventually, she'd tell Luke about Rory and Dean. Just because she really does need somebody to talk about it with. But she figured over the phone wouldn't be such a good idea. After all, Luke would probably turn around and come back here and kill Dean. _'Hmm, him coming back isn't that bad of an idea.'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, well, long story. I'll tell you eventually, it's just, I don't know, personal to Rory I guess. We just got in a fight over something _really_ stupid and she's mad at me for some things I said."

"I"m sorry."

"Yeah, well it's not your fault. Anyways, where are you?"

"I should probably be getting to their house pretty soon."

"Good, good."

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with T.J. who gave me a whole explanation as to where their spare key is."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, there at home, but since there uhm, incapable of moving right now, they don't want to get up and answer the door. Ya know, with the arms and legs and all."

"Ah yes, I do believe you mentioned that on my machine." She said, smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, my messages."

"Yes, your messages."

"Anyways, I'm going to start heading towards their place, but give me a call later, I mean, if you want to talk."

"Alright, good. I will. After all, I am a lonely person now." She tried to sound sad.

"You'll be fine."

"And I don't have your coffee. I'll miss your coffee. Hell, I already miss your coffee!"

"Yeah, but I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye Lorelai."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I, well, I just want to let you know- I'm not going to change my mind."

He smiled to himself. _'Thank God.'_ "Good. I'm glad." He said, smiling. He couldn't help it.

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

She hung up and rested her head against the arm of the couch, smiling to herself thinking, _'would it be too soon if I called him right now?'_ She toyed around with the phone for a minute. _'No, I'll call him tomorrow.'_

* * *

That's chapter 1. I'll probably post chapter 2 tomorrow, it'll be a Luke and Lorelai one. If you have any ideas as too who else she could talk to, let me know. Please review! Thanks guys!


	2. It's Cause I'm Lorelai Luke & Lorelai

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Here's part two of my lil flickalick. Thanks to be kind reviewers!  
**LukesLorelai-** I am from fanforum! Gotta love that website! I swear, I'm on there 24/7! So much good gossip! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the nice review! Hope you like this chapter!  
**pokey-** Thanks also for the kind review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**lorelaivictoriadances-** You know I love ya and I don't even know who you are! But you always read my storys and always review them and theres nothing I love more than that! Thank you soo much! I hope you like this! It's..ya know, iffy!

**Disclaimer: **I wonder if I say over and over and over that there not mine, then they'll suddenly be mine? Hmm...

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Cause I'm Lorelai- Luke & Lorelai**

It was around 7 when Lorelai got home from work and the diner the next day. With The Dragonfly opening next week, Lorelai figured now was a good time for Luke to be away so she wouldn't be...distracted. She still went to the diner, just to get her daily fix on coffee though. Even though Sookie's coffee was probably better than Caesars she still went because she would miss the place if she didn't go. Even if Luke wasn't there, she'd still miss not going everyday. After all, that diner's a second home to her. She walked in and immediately headed over to the answering machine to see if anybody (she was hoping more or less that it would be Luke) called. The little dot was blinking and it read "2." She sat down and pressed play.

"Hello Lorelai, it's your mother. We just wanted to let you know that we arrived safely and that we'll call you again soon. Hope things are well with you. Goodbye."

Lorelai groaned and silently prayed that it would be Luke on the next message.

"Hey it's me..."

Boy was she relieved to hear his voice.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to you, so give me a call whenever you get this message. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

As soon as the message ended she grabbed the portable and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. She rapidly punched the numbers in the phone that she memorized since the first time she heard the message when he said them.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"The coffee sucks." She said, stating her point.

"Well, hello to you too."

"This isn't going to work. I think you need to come home."

"I know I wish I could."

"So, I had a pretty long day at work and decided to go over to the diner. And being the busy diner rush that it was, I took the liberty to sit at the counter, instead of taking up a whole table. And after waiting about I dunno, 2 minutes, I was fed up that I had _no_ service..."

"I see..."

"And ya know, when you're there, you normally attend to me right away, because well, you're an adoring fan of mine, but you're not there..."

"No I'm not..."

"So I thought that I'd cut the guys there some slack and I went behind the counter and got my own cup."

"Did you."

"I did. And Caesar was in the kitchen cooking...obviously, and that new guy that you just hired a few weeks came up to me and are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready."

"He _yelled_ at me."

"You're kidding!" Luke said in a mock tone voice.

"I kid you not, mister. I mean, I'm thinking of boycotting the diner until you get back."

Luke paused for a second. "Well, what if I told you I wasn't coming back for a month?"

"Then I'd have to suffer some serious with drawl...and from more than one thing, _if_ you know what I mean."

"Well...I'm not coming back for a month."

Lorelai's mouth dropped. Luke, of all people, do _not_ leave Stars Hollow for a month. It's just...not in his characters description. He wakes up, quarter to five every single day, serves people till 9, and then closes the diner and heads up stairs around 10:30, and goes to sleep till quarter to five. That's how it goes every single day. Never, does Luke leave Stars Hollow. And when he does, it's for a day or two. Nothing more. Ever.

"_Whaaaaat?" _She whined.

"Liz and T.J. are really hurt, and...apparently need more help than I thought."

"Don't they have friends?" She said, half kidding.

"Well..." Luke began.

"Don't answer that. I was kidding. Tell them I hope that they feel better...soon."

"I will."

"So, a month." She stated.

"A month."

"And just when things were getting...good." She said slowly.

"Believe me, I really don't want to be here."

"I don't want you to be there either."

"I promise things will be good when I get back."

"Good."

"So...are you still going to boycott the diner?"

"I don't think that's possible. But I do think that you're going to have to pull a few strings for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"I think you're going to have to call there, and tell them–well, just that new guy, who I am."

"Yeah..."

"You're going to tell them that if this _amazing_ looking woman walks in, she gets _anything_ she wants." She pointed out.

"Alright..."

"And you know what I get whatever I want?" She asked him.

"Why?"

"Because _I_ am Lorelai."

"You sure are."

"And I'm stubborn and get whatever I want. And since I have to be drinking bad coffee for the next month, I think I should at least get some good service."

"Okay, well I'll make sure that I call there right away." He said sarcastically.

"Good. Glad to know."

"Good."

"So, a months a long time ya know? Aren't you going to get a little homesick?"

"I don't get homesick." He said dryly.

"Just a little?!" She pestered.

"Not at all."

"Well, I think you're going to get a little Lorelai sick. And that's not because I'm sick, but it's because _you_ will miss me!" She chirped into the phone. Little did she know, he would really miss her. He already does.

"Yeah, I think I'll miss you." He said as manly as he could.

"Yeah, well I think I'll miss you too." She said like a little girl.

"Well, now that we've got that covered."

"Hey, a girls gotta check. I don't know what you're doing out there. I'm sure you've been hit on by all those Maine chicks out there."

"I can't say I have. And that's okay with me."

"Good. So, T.J. and Liz are pretty bad, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, they have a doctors appointment next week. There going to get a few more tests done."

"How did they get hurt?"

"Fell off a horse."

Lorelai started to laugh, but tried to hide it before Luke heard her. "You're kidding."

"Yeah, it was a car accident."

"Wow, you've all of a sudden turned into a sarcastic Luke." She said, smiling into the phone.

"What can I say? I'm a changed man."

"Well, Luke...if I can still call you that...I've got to get going. I promised Sookie I'd stop by in a little bit, we have to go over some boring paper work."

"Alright."

"But, I'll talk to you later, okay? What time is it?"

"Uh, 7:30."

"Call me later okay?" She hesitated. "Tonight. I mean, if you're up and all."

"I'll be up."

"Good, cause I'll be up too." Boy this was taking an awkward turn.

"Well, I'd hope so, if you're asking me to call you."

"Goodbye Luke!"

"Talk to you later, Lorelai."

She hung up the phone and stared down at it.

'_Gosh, that was weird.' _She thought to herself. _'I didn't know I could flirt so well over the phone!'_

* * *

**Up Next: Another Luke and Lorelai conversation and a short Rory and Lorelai conversation! Review if you wanna be a sweetie! Hope you guys liked this part.  
(PS-Tomorrow...new episode of Gilmore girls! Is anybody else extra pumped?! I sure am. And if you are a spoiler freak like me, I can't wait to see the preview for NEXT weeks episode, IF ya know what I mean...xoxo.)**


	3. Tired of Being Lonely LRE & LL

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for a longish wait for the update, thank you all _sooo _much for the reviews! You don't understand how much I appreciate them! :) Please continue! Let me know what you think & if I should pursue (ha, I said pursue.)

**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine. I really, really do.

**Chapter Summary: **Poor Lorelai's getting fed up with being alone. So she makes plans to go visit our favorite diner owner in Maine.

I had no intentions of having Lorelai go to visit him, but I thought it would be cute, so here ya go.

I edited this chapter 10/14-I accidentally said the Inn was open, but it isn't just yet!

**Fed Up with the World-** **L/E/R 2 L/L**

Three days had gone by since Lorelai talked to Luke. Seven days had gone by since Lorelai talked to her daughter, better known at this time as Rory. In no way was she trying to disown her, but their last encounter was far from friendly. Lorelai tried calling Luke, but for some reason he wasn't answering. She left two messages, but he still didn't call back. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Lorelai was home from work on a break. She needed as many breaks as she could take. The Dragonfly was mad with guests, which was a good thing, but a break doesn't hurt every once in a while. She walked in and the phone was ringing. _'Please be Luke.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lorelai."

"Mother." Lorelai said without trying to sound _too_ disappointed. Her mother could always read right through her.

"Were you expecting somebody else?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You just didn't seem very thrilled to hear my voice."

"Are you kidding, mom. I am _beyond_ thrilled about hearing that voice, thousands, and thousands of miles away from me–here." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you are coping without us. How have you been?"

"Busy. Crazy busy. How are you guys?"

"Europe is beautiful this time of year. Really. We're having a wonderful time. We just haven't talked to you since we got here and wanted to touch base."

"Well mom, I believe this conversation is passed all possible bases."

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, mom. So, how's Rory?"

"You can ask her that yourself. She's just in the other room, I'll get her for you."

Lorelai wasn't exactly _anticipating_ talking to Rory. They both have been in bad moods, and the only other time they talked, there conversation went a little something like this: _'Hi.' 'Hi.' 'How are you?' 'Fine. We're going shopping now' 'I have to go run the Inn.' 'I'll talk to you later.' 'Yeah, later.' _And all of a sudden later was now, and Lorelai didn't have much confidence that things would be better. Lorelai heard Emily tell Rory she was on the phone for her. She didn't hear anything from Rory until she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rory said. She knew it was her mom, and she tried to sound as boring, and uninterested as she could.

"Hi." Lorelai said, equally as bored. She knew Rory wouldn't ask the questions. She was just acting too childish. But being childish does get old. "How are you?" Lorelai impatiently asked after a few awkward seconds of waiting for Rory to grow up. Not today. That's all.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Rory asked, but something was different in her voice this time, and Lorelai realized it. And it wasn't a good thing. She never sounded so cold in her life.

"You want to know how I am?" Let the ramble begin.

"Okay."

"I'm a little sick of your attitude."

"What attitude?" Rory calmly asked.

Lorelai laughed a little. Laughed at her stupidity, that is. "What attitude? Rory, I'm not the smartest person. I think we all know that. Sometimes, I forget which is the hot and cold in the shower which then of course results in a freezing shower, but I live. But, I think I'm smart enough to know you have an attitude and that if you don't lose it soon, I just don't think you should talk to me."

Rory took offense. It's not like she wanted to be mad at her mom. As a matter of fact, being in a fight with her was Rory's least favorite thing. Especially since Lorelais more than a mom, she's her best friend. "Grandma told me to talk to you."

"Fine then, I'm going to go, have fun in Europe. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Or, maybe I won't."

"Okay."

"Is that all you can say now?"

"I've got to go, Grandma's calling me."

"Fine. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and through it on the couch. She sat down on the arm of the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger. Her head was pounding. She didn't mean to yell at Rory. She couldn't help it though, really. The Dragonfly had been driving her crazy. She spent way to many hours there and the place hadn't even opened yet! Not to mention was she a little upset about not talking to Luke. It had been almost a week and half since he left. _'Great, just 2 ½ more weeks.' _She thought. Then, the phone rung.

"Hello?" She sounded upset and tired, you could tell.

"Hey, it's me."

"Me as in...Luke Danes?"

"Uh, yeah." He could tell she was pissed.

"My, my, I thought you disappeared or something."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, it's just I've been trying to call you and you don't answer anymore. And you don't respond to my messages." At this point, he knew she wasn't being her sarcastic self. This wasn't good.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I've been really busy with Liz and T.J., and I haven't been getting the greatest reception out here. I didn't mean for it to look like I was ignoring you."

"Yeah, well I have to go. Long day. Talk to you later." She hung up and through the phone, only regretting her every move seconds later.

'Ah, I didn't mean to yell at Luke. Of all people, not Luke. Plus, where do _I_ have authority yelling at Luke like he's _mine_ and he _has_ to call? Now he'll probably ignore me the rest of the time, and when he gets home, I bet he won't want to go on that date.' The thoughts were running through her mind. 'Why does this all have to be so complicated?'

"Gaaaah!" Lorelai screamed out loud. She picked up the phone and dialed Luke's cell phone hoping he'd answer.

"Hello?" He knew it was her. Called ID comes in handy. He didn't sound mad at all.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm sure your just busy."

"No, it's not okay. I don't get to yell at you. I don't. I've just been in such a funk, the Dragonfly's crazy, Rory and I are fighting..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do."

"Yeah..."

"Really, I just miss you." She said quietly.

"I know, I miss you too." He said equally as quiet.

"Why do you have to be gone for another 2 ½ weeks?"

"They need my help..."

"I know, but...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you that. I know why. You're being a nice brother. You're being a good person, cause that's what you are."

"Thanks." He had no idea where she was going with this, but he knew somewhere.

"It's just that I have nobody here. Sookie and I are both wrapped in our own little worlds, Rory's gone, but not like it'd make a difference if she was here, because we'd probably still be ignoring each other, and you're gone. And I'm just mad that we were just getting started, and you had to leave."

"Believe me, I'm more mad than you think. I've waited for–well, never mind." He said, biting his tounge.

A curve was appearing on Lorelai's face, but quickly vanished as soon as he said never mind. "Oh." She tried not to sound disappointed. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"How about I come and visit you!"

"In Maine?"

"Well, I have an early meeting Thursday, but then I'm not going back there till Sunday. I can come on Thursday and leave Friday night or Saturday or something. I just...I want to see you."

"You want to drive all the way to Maine to see me?"

"It's not that far."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I could stay in a hotel for the night. It doesn't sound like you want me to come though."

"Of course I want you too. But you're not sleeping at a hotel."

"Do you have a better suggestion? I never really thought of pulling a Jess. Sleeping in the car just isn't me."

"You can stay with me at Liz's."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, grinning.

"Well, they only have this guest room that I'm in, but, I can sleep on the floor, you can get the bed."

"Oh not this again."

"It's fine really."

She laughed a little. "Uh, Luke, I think we can work something...else, out." She said smiling into the phone. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need a break."

"Good, because I want to see you. I mean, ya know, I'm getting sick of all these stupid renaissance people."

"Good."

"So, Thursday?"

"Thursday."

"Maybe you should ask Liz or something."

"I...think she'll be okay with it."

"And T.J.?"

"He told me, and I quote, "why look at Nicole when you've got Lorelai right there? Now that woman is hot.'"

"Aw, I new he always had a crush on me."

"Pretty, sure. Beautiful, yeah. But who says hot?" Luke asked.

"Only the top notch guys. Don't be jealous, Lukey. I still like you better."

"Glad to know."

"So, I should get going, call me tonight though okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye."

"Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just...fed up with the world right now. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Lorelai."


	4. Absence Makes You Crazy The Visit Part 1

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while to update this chapter! I was having serious writers block and didn't actually start writing this till after I saw Tuesdays episode which by the way AMAZING! And in know why will this compare, but I'm still postin this.

I felt sort of weird writing about the events that happen between them but after watching Tuesday night's episode, I felt more confident, and less like the characters were out of character.

Just a few things to make clear (mostly for my own sake)  
-Lukes been away for 1 1/2 weeks.  
-I have no idea how far Stars Hollow is to Maine so I sorta guessed.  
-The Inn isn't open yet. It's opening the Monday Lorelai gets back.  
-As of now, the day is Thursday. Lorelai hasn't talked with Rory again. Or Emily.

Also, thanks for all the great reviews you guys have been leaving!!! I appreciate it soo much! I encourage you to keep doing it :) it makes me know you guys are reading/liking this!

**Disclaimer:** Nobody can beat ASP's tactics.

**

* * *

**

**Absence Makes You Crazy- LL Visit**

**Chapter 4-**

She through her two oversized, overstuffed bags in front of the car and smiled at her ability to move them from the house to the car. She wasn't one for being strong...Now. The next step. Getting them into the trunk. She opened up the back of the car and used all her might to throw the first bag into the back. Successful. She went back and grabbed the second one, which was filled with a few pairs of shoes. A girl could never judge what kind of shoes she should wear. When she throw that in the back, she ran through the house real quick to make sure everything was okay, and locked up the house. She headed to her car, and started driving towards Maine.

Only a few minutes after she pulled out of her driveway, she pulled her cell phone out.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel speaking." The grumpy man answered.

"You sound grumpy. Are you grumpy, Michel?" She pestered.

"Me? Grumpy? Never. You and your pitiful self are far, far away from here. I am delighted."

"Actually, I'm just passing the Dragonfly right now. I was thinking of making an impromptu run over there, just to double check on everything." She said, half-joking.

"That is unnecessary." He said, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me talk to Sookie."

"Hold on." He mumbled while going to search for Sookie.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sookie sitting on a stool by the stove stirring something.

"It is for you." Michel said, quickly throwing the phone at Sookie. It almost hit her but she caught the high throw.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Oh! Lorelai! How are you?"

"I just left. I'm bored already."

"Listen to music."

"You don't think I already am?" Lorelai said, turning up the volume so Sookie could hear.

"Well, what's up? Are you excited? I'm excited! This is so exciting! Really!"

"I am excited. I've...missed him." She said shyly.

Sookie squealed with excitement. "That's so cute. Really. I'm sure he's missed you too."

"Yes, my constant bickering and annoying habits. What's not to miss?"

"Let me tell you this much. I bet he's missed you more than you've missed him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing Lorelai. Listen, I've got to go, I hear Michel screaming at somebody outside."

"You really know how to work a girl up, don't ya Sook?"

"Sorry sweetie. Call me later! Have fun with Luke!"

"I will."

"And...remember...my bet is it's going to be on a table!"

"Sookie!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Bye!"

"Bye Sookie."

Lorelai hung up but kept the cell phone in her hand. She decided to give Luke a call and tell him she was on her way.

"Hello? Hold on–T.J. I said put it down!" Luke screamed directly into the phone. Lorelai pulled the phone away from her ear and waited till she heard him shut up.

"Hello?" He asked, frustrated.

"Bad timing?" She asked.

"Oh, good it's you." He sounded relieved to know it was Lorelai. "Are you on your way?"

"I sure am. What's T.J. doing this time?"

"He's following me with an etch-a-sketch."

"Hey, can't you break those things really easily?"

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"Here, go get a pen and start stabbing the center of it. It screws up the shakey-stuff in the middle."

"The, _shakey stuff?_"

"Whatever puts the etch in sketch."

"I got it. Maybe I'll wait till you get here to do that. It sounds like a tough job for just one person."

"You're right. You should always have an accomplice. So, how are you?" She said, smiling into the phone.

"I'm good. Where are you?"

"Not to far outside of the Hollow. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Have I told you I'm glad you're coming?" He asked genuinely. Little did she know, he was so happy that she was coming. He missed her all this time, and to be away from her when things were just happening between the two of them–rough. Not to mention, Liz and T.J. were starting to piss him off with there incessant needs and complaints. How many times was T.J. going to ask Luke to scratch his damn back? One two many.

"I believe you have."

"Good."

"Have I told you I'm happy I'm coming?"

"I believe you have." He said, mocking her.

"Well...good. So, got any plans booked for us tonight? Are we going to dress up in tights and skip around people in circles speaking Renaissance all night?"

"Believe it or not, you're the only one that can speak Renaissance."

"I'm honored."

"Truthfully, I was hoping we could get out of here for a little while. We could go out to dinner or something. I wanted to escape the uh, 'real world' for a little bit, if you know what I mean."

"That sounds like fun to me."

"Good. T.J. what exactly are you–T.J. stop!" Luke screamed in the background.

"Gosh he acts like a little kid, doesn't he?"

"Listen Lorelai, I've got to go. I'll see you soon, okay? Bye." He said and quickly hung up.

'_It's going to be one long ride.'_ She thought to herself and blasted her radio up all the way.

**4 Hours Later**

"Oh! I see you! I see you!" Lorelai screamed into the phone.

"Okay then I'm hanging up now."

She through her phone and pulled into Liz and T.J's driveway. She parked and jumped out of the car and ran up to Luke freely giving him a huge hug.

"Hey stranger." She said quietly. All of a sudden she felt very shy.

"Hi." He said into her hair, familiarizing himself to the scent of her. He didn't realize exactly how much he missed her till he was hugging her. She didn't either. Sure it had only been a few weeks, but still. That's a long time for them. And although there phone conversations- one a day, everyday- were the highlights of both of their days, it still didn't cut it.

"So, you're ride was good?" He asked as she was pulling away.

"I was listening to Mariah Carrey on the radio, Luke."

Like he had any idea what she was talking about. "Oh, that's cool."

"Cool? Cool is having an extra box of red-vines in the car that you didn't know about. That's cool. This my friend, was not cool."

"You don't like her?"

"Well, I got sick of listening to the same CD's over and over again so I put on the radio, and I only got two stations around here."

"Then why didn't you listen to the other station?"

"Yo Quiero Mas wasn't what I wanted to hear."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Spanish stations don't do it for me."

"Alright, well." He looked over to her car. "Let's get your things inside and we can figure out where we should go tonight."

"The bags are in the trunk!"

Luke gave her a strange look. "_Bags?_"

"Don't worry Luke!" She playfully punched him on the arm. "Two, small, practically invisible bags."

They walked into the house. It was cute, in a strange, homey way. T.J. greeted Lorelai with a huge hug. She was taken by surprise by his actions. Luke must be right about that whole having a crush on her, thing. Liz was cooking something in the kitchen when they walked in but ran into the living room as soon as she heard T.J. scream Lorelai's name.

"Lorelai!" Liz called, walking into the kitchen. "I'm so glad you could come out here and give my brother something to do!"

Lorelai giggled a little and turned towards Luke. "I'm not even going to say how dirty that was." She said whispering into his ear. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Well...I'm glad I could give him something to...do." She said trying not to chuckle another laugh. "So how are you guys holding up? Is he taking good care of you?" She asked, hitting Luke in the arm.

"He's been so helpful, really. He's the best." Liz said, proudly smiling at her brother.

Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled shyly. She looked back at Liz and nodded her head slightly. "I know he is." You could tell Luke wanted to blush. In fact, it looked to her like he did.

"So, Liz we're gunna..." Luke said, nonchalantly pointing his head towards the room.

"Oh, yeah, right, right, right. Well, you two have a good time."

Lorelai had no idea what they were talking about but went along with it anyways. "Yeah. Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys."

"It's our pleasure!" T.J. said chirping in.

Luke guided Lorelai to the room Luke had been staying in. There was a large bed, a huge TV, and a little desk. It had frilly, cute curtains that reminded Lorelai of the time her and Rachel discussed Luke's...feminine curtains. She put her bags down and watched Luke close the door behind him.

"Oh, why are you taking me in _here?_ You're a sneaky guy, Luke. Very sneaky."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sneaky alright."

"You wanted me all to yourself! Hmm, you must have missed me."

He smiled and nodded, realizing they were a lot closer than he thought. He smiled slightly and nodded his head, "yeah, I've missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. His hand grazed her back slightly and pulled away from a smiling Lorelai.

"Well," she said a little under her breathe, "I missed you too."

He nodded his head in agreement. "So, I was thinking. Waiting another few weeks for that date seems like a really long time."

"Can't argue with you there."

"So, I know this place around here that I thought you might like to go to."

"What are you saying Luke?" She acted sad. "Are you saying...you've brought other girls to this restaurant?"

"Oh yes. All the time." He said sarcastically.

She laughed and through her hand at his playing with his fingers for a second. "Was she better looking than me?"

"Not at all." Luke said confidently. "So, what do you say? I'll give you some time to get ready. I know there's a game on right now."

"Yeah, just give me a little while, I want to shower and things like that if you don't mind."

"Lorelai..."

"Fine, I wont shower even though I feel dirty."

"Okay..."

"I'll just take one later. Don't pee on yourself, hun. I'll get ready as quick as possible, mmkay?"

"Alright, let me know when you're ready."

When Luke walked out, Lorelai grabbed her bags and ran into the bathroom. She was anxious to get ready as soon as possible because all she could think about is going out with Luke. There little summer cliff-hanger at the Dragonfly drove her crazy, but now-with her visiting him, him kissing her the way he does, it was driving her mad with desire. She wanted to be with him now more than ever. As in a stable relationship. Someone she could rely on. Somebody she could plan on seeing every night. Somebody all for her. Jason didn't fulfill those needs, and come to think about it, it had been a while since somebody did. She thought back to Max. Max was a great guy, really. He was there for her when she needed him, but not so much when she wanted him. Alex was just a fling, nothing special really. And after kissing Luke, Lorelai realized that there really wasn't any attraction with Jason. He was a nice guy, but that's about all. She could never imagine herself one day flipping through their wedding albums, because that's just not how the game would work. She was never one with commitment, but something inside her was tugging away. She knew that if being with Luke made her this happy, that something was going to happen. Something, big. Whether or not it would be amazing night, to them dating for months, it made her happy. The anxiety kept her on the edge of her seat.

She only took about 20 minutes to get ready, which was surprisingly, record timing. She changed into a cute outfit that matched the new, cute pair of strappy sandals she had just gotten a few weeks ago. The second she put the cap on her lipstick she bolted out the door and ran into the living room to find Luke sitting on the couch watching a game wearing a completely different outfit. She quietly walked to the back of the couch and dropped her hands on his shoulders.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling as he turned around.

He stood up and walked towards her placing one hand on her back. "You look nice." He said, eyeing her up and down.

"You do too. When did you change?"

"There's more than one bathroom, ya know."

"Oh, right." She said smiling. "Let's go."

They walked outside to his car which was parked on the street. Lorelai took the liberty of parking in the driveway behind Liz and T.J. figuring they wouldn't be leaving. He opened the door for her and jumped into his side and drove off.

"So, I've been trying to get out of that house as much as possible." Luke began.

"Uh-huh..."

"And I've been going to a lot of different little places around here."

"You don't say..."

"And I think I found a place that you'd like."

"Good."

"So, that's where we're headed."

"Good again."

"But..." He continued.

"There's a but..."

"This doesn't count as the date I wanted to take you out on originally. I wanted to take you to a specific place in Stars Hollow."

"Well," she said turning and smiling at him. "I think we can work that out."

"Good."

They drove the rest of the way there mostly talking about Rory. Lorelai mentioned again that they were fighting and that she hasn't talked to her since. She didn't mention anything about Dean because she didn't exactly..._want_ to talk to Luke about Rory's sex life with a married man. Occasionally, Lorelai would get sidetracked by the events going on outside her window, and stare deep into the night and Luke made sure to pay attention to her. When they got out of the car, they were walking through the large parking lot. Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand intertwining their fingers together. He gently stroked the top of her hand with his thumb as they walked into the restaurant.

It was a cute place with all of these pictures hanging on the walls. Lorelai made sure to make a comment about every single one. Dating or not, she still had her annoying habits.

They were seated at a table near the window. "It's a nice night out, isn't it?" She asked him. Something fascinated her about this night.

"Yeah it is."

"So sailor, when do you think you'll be coming home for good?"

"It'll probably be another 2 weeks."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was..."

"It's supposed to be a week when I leave."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to try and get back as soon as I can."

"That's good."

"Believe me, I don't want to be here. I'm getting so sick of these damn renaissance people, they have no lives."

"Now that's the Luke I know." She said, convincing him to continue the soon to be rant.

"I mean, they walk around all day speaking in God know's what language looking for 'things for their loved ones'- it's getting sick."

"Aw, is Lukey a little sexually frustrated?" Lorelai teased.

"These people would make you sick, too."

"I'm sure they're better than the people in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, it's good to be away from their gossip." Luke admitted.

At that point, Lorelai reached over and put her hand over his on the table. She looked him into the eye and nodded. "I think that when you get back, they'll have something to gossip about."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

There food came not to long after they had ordered. Lorelai dug in right away. Luke watched her pig out.

"Attractive."

"Hey! You're not nice."

"Jeez, I'm kidding. You look uh, cute stuffing your face."

"I know."

When he noticed Lorelai was about done, he suggested they'd go to this coffee shop right down the street. He figured she hadn't had much coffee all day and that her late night caffeine fix would be kicking in soon. He payed the bill, she thanked him, and the hoped in the car and drove down the street to this little coffee shop. Lorelai gasped in excitement the second she walked in.

"I've missed that smell!" She grabbed Luke's arm. "Do you know how much I've missed that smell?"

"I can only imagine."

They sat down at a table and the man brought Lorelai a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Luke.

"You're boring."

"No, I'm just not trying to die when I hit 40."

"You don't know what you're missing out on." She said taking a large sip of coffee. She smiled at Luke over the rim of her coffee cup and they locked eyes for a moment.

"So, how's the Dragonfly?"

"Opening on Monday!"

"You all set?"

"Yeah, well Sunday night's going to be a long one. I have a bad feeling well be there all night."

"Well, I'm glad that it's opening. You'll do the place good."

She held back her laugh. What's with all the 'doing?' "Yeah, we will." She took another sip and suddenly got quiet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The loan."

"Oh that, yeah, no problem."

"No Luke, I don't think you understand how important that was to me."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I'm planning on starting to pay you back as we get business."

"There's no rush, really."

"I know, I just–I want to pay you back. Every cent."

"Take your time."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

They drove back to Liz's and Luke put the car in park but didn't take the keys out yet.

"That was nice." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it was."

She looked over at him and noticed him smiling at her. She never saw Luke _smile._ Grin, sure. But smile? Not a lot. She was glad she could bring that side out of him. She slowly leaned over and brushed her lips against his. He immediately grasped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him on the seat. He turned his body so he was sort of pressed against the door, and she leaned on top of him, stepping up the kiss a notch. As their tongues explored eachother for the first time, chills ran through both of their bodies. They continued kissing for a few minutes until they mutually pulled away, breathlessly. She looked him in the eyes.

"Let's go inside." She said seriously.

They got out of the truck and walked into the house. Liz and T.J. were both passed out on the couch sleeping next to eachother. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and lead him to their bedroom. She closed the door and Luke leaned against it as they continued their previous doings. Luke brushed his hands up and down Lorelai's arms as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

She broke away and looked at his button down shirt, partly open with a tee shirt underneath it. She took a second to catch her breathe but quickly went to the buttons.

"You wear to many layers."

* * *

"Well," she said as she looked up and kissed Luke. "_That_ certainly was fun." She said giggling a little.

They lied under neath the sheets together. Luke's arm around Lorelai, while her head rested on his chest. Every few minutes though, she'd look up and kiss him quickly on his lips.

"T.J. would be jealous." Luke joked.

"Way to ruin the moment!"

She traced aimless circles on his chest while he brushed his hand up and down her arm. The window was open in the their room and the wind would blow the curtains up. It scent a thin chill through the air where Lorelai would unconsciously move in closer to him, although it was hard to get much closer than they already were.

"So, after that, is it still going to take you 2 weeks to get home?" She asked hopefully.

"I sure hope not."

"Good, because I'm sick of being alone."

"Well, you're not going to have to worry about that when I get back."

There was a still silence. "What should we tell them?" She asked quickly.

"Who?"

"The town."

"About what?"

"About us!" She said, hitting his stomach playfully. He grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"I don't know, do you even want them to know?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think I do."

"Well then, tell Miss Patty and I'm sure she'll take care of it for us."

"I was actually thinking of putting on a show for them..." She joked.

"Lorelai..." Luke warned her.

"I'm just kidding."

"I think they'll just be able to tell."

"How?" She asked looking up at him. He kissed her quickly.

"I don't think they'd expect Luke and Lorelai to kiss."

"Luke and Lorelai." Lorelai said smiling. "Sounds good together, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Luke agreed.

"But Luke...never kisses in public."

"I can make an exception."

"That would make Lorelai happy."

"Alright, we've got to stop talking in 3rd person."

"Okay, 3rd person talking ending now."

Lorelai yawned. "You wore me out, young man."

"I didn'--"

She cut him off. "I think you did."

She gave him one more kiss goodnight. "Goodnight." She said quietly, closing her eyes while re-adjusting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began to close his eyes too.

"Thanks for coming."

"Dirty!"

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night."

They both slept a little more peaceful that night. A little more happy, and defiantly a little closer. Never in his wildest dreams did Luke expect their night to turn out like that. After all his years of waiting, he was finally with her. And after tonight's events, it made them that much more official. Not to mention did it make Lorelai that much more anxious for Luke to be home, permanently, with her. Especially while Rory was away at school.

It's going to be a _long_ summer...

* * *

_"When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had, but I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast. Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back. Lift me up, in your eyes. If you told me that is what Heaven is, well you'd be right. Hold me close, to your heart, I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly. I've been waiting forever for this. This is the night. This is the night where we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin, after tonight, we will never be lonley again."- This Is The Night, Clay Aiken._

* * *

**Up Next: The Vist Part 2.**

Please RR!! I love you guys!! (I tried to make the bed scene similiar to the episode, position wise that is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and get chapter 5 up ASAP.


	5. Confessions The Visit Part 2

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note:** We meet again! :) Here's the visit part 2 for you! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks everybody for the feedback, you guys are the best! Keep it up so I know you're liking this! Thank yooooou!

**Disclaimer: **Sad but true, they are not mine.

* * *

**Confessions- The Visit Part 2**

**Chapter 5-**

Early the next morning, Lorelai woke up to some sort of banging coming from outside their bedroom door. She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the way her head fit perfectly on Luke's chest and the way her arm slung over Luke's stomach so still. Early morning, and smiling already.

"Ugh, what's is that!" She yelled in frustration a few moments after the banging still wouldn't stop. She didn't _mean_ to wake Luke up, but...it _was_ getting annoying, and damn, it was way to early for any of this.

"What?" Luke groggily opened his eyes, adjusting to the sun. He smiled when he saw Lorelai next to him.

"It's frickin World War 2 all over again." She laid her head back down on Luke's chest and threw the pillow she was using over her head, deliberately trying to ignore the noise.

"It's T.J. He's been fixing the shelves in the hall..."

"Isn't he supposed to have a broken arm?" She asked accusingly.

"Apparently he's in better shape than we thought."

"Yeah, really. Never underestimate the annoying ones."

"You're telling me."

She threw the pillow off her head and looked up at Luke. A mysterious grin played along the sides of her lips. He rose his eyebrows in question.

"How do you feel about going out there and...I dunno, say, break his other arm so the banging will ya know, stop?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him to shut up."

He got up and walked outside into the hall. Lorelai laughed as she heard Luke threatening to break his other arm. A few minutes after the banging had completely decreased, Luke walked in with a steaming cup of coffee. Lorelai looked up when the door opened and immediately smiled.

"I don't suppose that's for you, is it?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

He sat down next to her and handed her the cup of coffee. "Uh, no it's for you."

She took a large sip and smiled at him. She casually leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

She put down the cup and leaned over across Luke, reaching for his flannel shirt laying on his side of the bed. She grabbed it and put it on.

"Be right back!"

She jumped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked over to Luke and stood next to his side of the bed. He laughed and gestured his hands at his oversized shirt that took over Lorelai.

Her fingers played with the buttons at the top of the shirt. "Hey, plaids the new pink. Didn't anybody tell you that?"

"You look good in it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but somebody seems extra cheery this morning." She said, poking his cheek with her index finger.

"Uh, I wouldn't stretch it out that far."

"Ah, that's right. Someone got lucky last night." She said, winking playfully. He leaned forward a little bit and through his arms around her stomach, pulling her down and giving her a kiss.

Little did she know, he did get lucky last night. In not in a sexual way, although, he did conquer that too. But that wasn't what made him happy. The sheer image of Lorelai Gilmore, standing in front of him, at hours she was never awake for, wearing his plaid made him happy. Being with her, made him happy. And after last night, it made him "extra-happy." At times, things seemed weird, a few occasional awkward silences, and caught stares, but they survived it. There were a lot more positives to the night than negatives. That's for sure.

* * *

Several hours later, Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into the door, laughing. "I can't believe you didn't think that was fun!"

"I can't believe you did..."

"How could you not mess with that poor man's head? How is any, normal girl, supposed to keep a straight face when talking to a man, who quiet possibly is older than that toaster you have in the diner, wearing tights and a leotard?"

"Well..." Luke began.

"Ah ha! That's what I thought! You thought it was funny too."

"It wasn't funny." He said pointedly.

"So, I guess...if...I dunno, say, I, sweet Lorelai Gilmore, wrapped you up in tights and leotard, you wouldn't think it's funny?"

"No, I defiantly wouldn't. And that's not going to happen."

"Fine, fine. But hey, listen, if you still aren't coming back for a few more weeks, I don't blame you. The Renaissance Fair is the best!" She clapped her hands in excitement as she took out the items from her bag which consisted of several necklaces and pairs of earrings that Luke insisted on buying her.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I still don't know how a few minutes turned into a few hours. We were there way to long."

"What, sweetie, did you have other plans for us?" She asked him as if she was comforting a crying baby. She had her way with things. That's for sure.

"Well apparently you and I have different definitions of fun."

"Apparently." She put the earrings and necklaces back in the little bag, and stared at him, smiling. "In some cases, that is." She said smiling seductively at him. Yes, she did have her way with things.

They spent a good majority of their afternoon watching TV. They were always either holding hands, or Luke had his arm securely wrapped around her while she cuddled under the blanket. Liz and T.J. were still at the fair, and wouldn't be back for a little while. When it came close to 6, Luke through the blanket off of her.

"Go get ready."

"You want to go already?"

"We could wait I guess. I just figured you'd be hungry."

"Me, hungry? Never."

He laughed at her and she took her cue to go get ready. She took a fast shower, after persuading Luke that it wouldn't take her 45 minutes, and got ready pretty quickly. For Lorelai at least. There's that constant irking when she knew that Luke was _there_ waiting for her. Not at the diner, waiting to _pick_ her up. She through on her shoes, grabbed a sweater in case it got cold, and walked out of the bedroom. Luke once again was sitting on the couch watching a game on TV. Baseball, most certainly not acceptable to Lorelai.

* * *

They got in the car and headed to a near by restaurant, a little more casual than the one from the night before. They sat in comfortable silence most of the ride. It wasn't very far away from the house. A few minutes before they got there, Lorelai decided to talk.

"I had fun today."

Luke smiled, while staring straight ahead still. "Good. I did too."

"I had fun yesterday too. Really fun." She smiled.

"Me too."

"I just wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Well, you don't _have_ too..." He started. "It's not like you have anything big happening on Monday." He said, kidding of course.

"Excuse me!" She punched him lightly on his arm. "Monday's probably going to be, _the_ biggest day of my life."

"That's what you say on Danish Day."

"I repeat Monday's _probably_ going to be the biggest day of my life."

"I know, I was kidding. All set?"

"Yeah, I guess. We'll be up all night tomorrow though, I just know it."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Cooking, cleaning, calming eachother down."

"Ah yes, the three inevitable C's."

"You just made a joke!" She said.

"Not really...but sure."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, duh. I'm only _starving_ to death!"

"Oh yeah, silly me. How could I forget? You only told me that 2 minutes ago."

"Shut up and drive."

* * *

When they got back to the house, Liz and T.J. were sitting on the couch watching TV. Luke heard T.J. mumble something and point to him.

"What is it T.J?" Luke asked as if he was expected of something.

"I was just mentioning to Liz today that my arms a little soar from pressing all those buttons on the remote."

"I'll send you a sympathy card."

He grabbed Lorelai's hand and walked her into their room as she smiled and waved to Liz and T.J. on the couch, who returned the gesture. He closed the door behind him, and turned on the lights.

"Damnit."

"What?"

"The stupid light's are burnt out. Let me go get a new lightbulb." He began walking outside the door until Lorelai grabbed a hold of him.

"No, just...leave it."

"But it's dark in here."

"It's okay. It's nice. It's not that dark." But it was. There was something about Lorelai and the dark. It was so much more peaceful. "Come here."

She slipped off her high heels and laid on the bed. She dragged Luke with her, and rested on his chest again, with one arm over his stomach as he rubbed her other arm up and down.

"So, let's talk."

"About what?"

"About...us."

Luke smiled. Good thing it was dark. To him, it was embarrassing to smile in front of her, just at the word 'us.' Little did she know, it meant a lot to him. Almost too much, but not quiet.

"What about...us." He dragged the words out just like she did before.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to think of something to talk about." She pointed back and forth between them, "this..." she gestured, "is nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm happy." She said quietly, smiling to herself. It had been a while since she felt like _this._ This was nothing compared to her relationship with Jason. No, nothing at all.

"I am too."

"Can I ask you something, Luke?"

"If I said no, would it stop you anyways?"

She ignored him, and twirled a piece of her hair, thinking. "You know all those rumors?"

"No, Lorelai, I don't read the tabloids religiously like you. Enlighten me."

"No, I mean between...us." Again with the us.

"Which rumors?" He asked quickly, like he had to disregard any fictional information.

"That...you've always had a 'thing' for me."

"Oh, _those_ rumors."

"Yeah."

"Well, what about them?"

"I'm just wondering, we're they true?"

"I've had a thing for you before now, yeah."

That wasn't the answer she was looking for, and Luke could tell from her disappointed, "oh." She wasn't going to get him go this easily. She wanted the answers, and being Lorelai, she was going to get them.

"How long have you had a thing for me?" She asked quietly, trying to sound innocent.

"Not to long..." Another lie, and she knew it.

"Oh." Another disappointed oh, and he could tell.

"Not to long...before Rachel came back."

She smiled to herself. She knew the answer was more like that.

"Really?" She asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, before Rachel came back, I realized you had a nice side too...besides your obnoxious, coffee-addicted, loud self."

"How genuine of you. You're quiet the gentlemen."

"Yeah, well..."

"So, before Rachel. Then what happend when she came back? Did you realize that you still were in love with her?"

"No." He answered quickly. Quicker than intended. "That's the thing. I didn't love her."

"Oh."

"And she knew it. That's why she left."

"Because she knew you didn't love her?"

"Because she knew I wasn't in love with...her."

"Right...with....her." Lorelai said, and for some reason she closed her eyes when she talked because she was afraid of where this conversation was headed. It was too early to say...I love you, wasn't it?

"But with somebody else..."

"Somebody else." She didn't expect herself to say this, "somebody being me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Now the questions about whether or not it was true–that he was in love with her while with Rachel. But she didn't want to push the answers out of him. Not unless he wanted to tell her and she had a good feeling that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wasn't the only uncomfortable one.

"Was it true?" It blurted out, really. Lorelai's eyes clenched tighter, and her grip around his stomach weakened. She was extremely nervous, unsure of what he said.

"8 years is a long time, Lorelai."

"I know."

"A lot of feelings can happen in 8 years."

"They can. Good and bad." She said matter-of-factly.

"But these feelings..." He said, running his hand over her arm, "these were good feelings. Really good feelings."

She smiled to herself. So maybe it wasn't too early to say it _indirectly_ to eachother, but she knew that what he meant.

"I'm glad." And now, he new she meant it too.

* * *

**I promise I'll post the next chapter soon, that is if you want it of course! :) Thank you guys!!**


	6. So, You're Not a Mirage

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the kind reviews you guys! You're all so sweet! :o) I tried to keep this chapter in character, but there are a few times where it seems a little iffy! You let me know what you think...please review! Enjoy..

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore girls aren't mine. Watch the frog!

* * *

**Chapter 6- So You're Not a Mirage**

"I don't want to go." Lorelai pleaded in front of the Jeep early the next morning.

"I know, me too. But I'll be home soon." Luke reassured her.

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Soon as in...2 days or soon as in...2 weeks?"

"Soon as in...1 week. I already talked to Liz about it. She just has a few doctors appointments she needs to go to this week, and hopefully they'll be able to get around by themselves after that."

Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke's hands, lightly shaking them up and down. "I had an _amazing_ weekend." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad. So did I."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Call me?"

"Yeah, I'll call."

"Good. It's going to be a long, boring ride, you know. Maybe you should join me!"

"You know I would if I could."

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay, I've got to get back to the Inn."

She hopped in the car and rolled down the window. Luke leaned in the window and continued talking to her while she put the keys in the engine.

"Oh yeah. Good luck. Although you don't need it."

She leaned through the window and planted another kiss, yet this time more passionate. "That's to hold me over for the next week." She said smiling playfully.

He returned the smile. "Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

She pulled out of the driveway, gave him a quick wave, and rode the streets of Maine back to Stars Hollow. It was going to be a long night for her. And to top it off, it was going to be a long, boring ride home.

* * *

Well into her drive, her cell phone rang. She smiled and figured it was Luke, calling again to tell her that she forgot something so she'd have to come back and see him. He could be so cute sometimes. Okay, fine, always. She picked up her phone, smiling to herself.

"Hello?"

All she heard was static from the other line. She heard somebody say something quietly, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hello?"

She still couldn't hear anybody. "Fine, don't talk. Whatever."

She hung up her phone and turned the radio on a little louder. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" She answered, sort of yelling, hoping it wasn't the same person.

"Hi." Rory said quietly on the other end.

It had been a while since she last talked to her. Before she went away to Maine, that's for sure. Come to think of it, Lorelai never exactly explained what was happening with her and Luke. And quite frankly, she didn't want to tell her about it. She'd probably only be a pain, and make matters worse. Talking about how if she broke up, they'd never be able to go to the diner again. Who ever said there would be a breakup? And who ever said it would be _her_ to break up with him. Lorelai couldn't think of the last time that she was this happy.

"Hello Rory." She said sternly, trying to take on stable voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Just driving, ya know. How are you? Haven't talked to you in quite some time."

"Uh, I'm okay. We're coming home soon."

"Oh that's right. When are you coming home again?" Lorelai new very well when they were coming home, she just didn't want to act like she'd been thinking about it.

"Next Monday."

"Oh, that's right. Bummer. I'm sure you'd want to stay in that lovely country with your lovely Grandma, right hun?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She heard Rory sniffling on the other end as if she was crying. It was so hard to be mad at Rory. The one thing she hated was when Rory would cry when they'd fight. She never wanted to make her daughter cry. And to think that she was crying because of a stupid fight with her mom only made matters worse. She had lots going on in her life. She had Dean to deal with, and Lindsay, and _herself._ She didn't need Lorelai on her bad side, too.

"I know, kid."

"I didn't mean to yell at you the other night."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like I was 4."

"Well, you normally do." Rory said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Aint that the truth."

"Grandma and I are about to leave though. I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry and that–I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe."

"I'll call you soon mom."

"Bye Rory."

Lorelai hung up and smiled to herself. It was good to know that her and Rory were at least on the same page now, not at each others throats because neither of them could deal with that right now. They both had too much going on in their lives and they didn't need the extra weight on their shoulders. So maybe things would be good after all. Just maybe.

* * *

"Ew, he won't stop looking at me."

"Well, go into the next lane."

"No, Luke. Right lane equals death. Right lane equals you. You equal slow."

"Not everybody drives slowly in the right lane."

"Still."

"It's the only way he'll stop looking at you."

"Maybe I should throw something at his car. That would be funny!" She said, giggling into her cell phone which at this point was probably just about to run out of minutes. She lost count how many times she actually called Luke while driving.

"So, how soon will you be home?"

"About 30 minutes. I'm going straight to the Inn though."

"Well, call me on your next break."

"Of course." It was all becoming so natural.

"See ya."

"Bye."

She hung up and turned her cell phone off. The only way she'd get home quicker is without the distractions, and the distractions were slowing her down plenty.

* * *

"Where are all the knives?" Sookie asked, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

"Finally giving in, huh? Actually going to cut my head off. Alright come on, lets make it quick." Lorelai said, walking over to Sookie.

"No, be serious. Where are they? Michel!" Sookie screamed, "get in here!"

A few moments later, Michel walked in looking innocent as ever.

"I told you _don't_ mess with my kitchen appliances!"

"I did not touch your kitchen appliances."

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit here, I have another parade to rain on. I'm going to go finish the pillows." Lorelai interrupted.

"Lorelai, I thought you said you'd give those up!"

"But, they have so much potential!" She said, playfully frowning. "Visit me soon!"

She walked into the lobby where the pillows were carefully thrown on the couch. Her head was pounding and stomach was aching. She hadn't eaten anything since her last stop for food on the road, and that was _hours_ ago. Now, it was coming close to 10:00 and the night still had a ways to go. When she finally sat down on the couch, situated with her large cup of coffee in hand, her cell phone rang. "Perfect timing." She mumbled out loud.

"Hello?"

"Go outside." Luke said casually.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm standing outside and the stars look amazing tonight."

"Excuse me, Luke Danes talking about _stars?_ How romantic!" She embellished a tad.

"I figured you're still at the Inn, so I thought I'd give you a call. It really is a nice night out."

"Yeah, well I guess I could use some fresh air. Anyways, what's up?"

She walked to the front door, not bothering to put her shoes on and stepped outside. It was pitch black outside, but she stars were really something. "Oh the stars really are amazing." She said with her head up in the air.

Lorelai looked straight ahead and saw somebody rounding the corner. It was too dark to make out their figure. The next thing she noticed was that Luke was no longer on the other line. It was a simple dial tone.

"Yeah, they are." Luke said walking up to Lorelai.

"Luke!!" Lorelai squealed out in excitement. She ran down the few stairs and greeted him with a huge hug. "What are you doing here!"

"I could leave if you wanted me too..."

"Of course not! I'm just surprised to see you! I thought you were coming back next week."

"Well, I was going too..." He started.

"You missed me!" Lorelai insisted. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Yeah, I did." He said quietly. Really, it was that after spending a weekend like _that_ with her, he couldn't exactly...what's the word...wait, another week. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Lorelai made a face. "Uh, no shoes. Unless you want to give me a piggy back ride, I'm going to have to go get my 6 inch stilettos that if I go walking around here, I could very possibly break an ankle."

He rolled his eyes. "Hop on."

She jumped on his back and secured her hands over his shoulders. He began walking towards the back. It was pretty dark and hard to see, but he knew where he was going.

"Am I heavy?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Look at you, trying to be all macho about it. You can throw me down if I'm too heavy."

"You're not too heavy."

"If you say so."

He carried her in silence for a few moments until Lorelai asked, "so what's the real reason you're home?"

He was somewhat relieved that he wasn't looking at his face. He was afraid she'd be biting her lip, trying to hold back the laughter. "I just wanted to come back home, and..." His voice got a little quieter, "be with you."

She leaned her head down towards his cheek and kissed him. "Good answer. So, where are we headed?"

"I don't know. Just walking around. I figured you'd want to step out for a little bit."

"You're right."

"You guys okay in there?"

"Sorta. We're all getting really restless and ready to go home. I swear, I might as well sleep here, I've gotta be back here at the crack of dawn anyways."

"Do you guys have guests booked already?"

"Lucas, do we!"

"Don't call me Lucas."

"Luke, do we!" She corrected herself.

"Booked solid?"

"Not quite. We've got about 4 families coming in tomorrow. But the day after that another 3 are coming."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, I'm just afraid I won't have a break for a few days."

"Oh." He knew she meant that she wouldn't have a lot of time to see him. How could he expect that from her though? This was just about the biggest thing happening in her life right now. He wasn't going to stand in the way, either.

"But I wish I had one because...here, put me down." She said kicking her feet around so he'd let her down. He put her down on the ground and she held his hands outwards, while she leaned in closer to him. "Because...this...you and I...makes me really happy." She leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "I just wanted to let you know that."

"I'm glad."

"Now then, turn back around."

He didn't even say anything. He turned around and let her hop back on his back as he continued walking through the back of the Dragonfly.

She leaned in closer to his ear. "You're really special. Ya know that?" She whispered.

"Thanks."

She smiled to herself, holding back a laugh. "That's what Liz thinks too."

Luke thought for a moment. "What does Liz have to do with this?" He noticed her laughing.

"Ya know, you guys sure do love that baseball crap."

"And you like that coffee crap."

"Anyways, my point is that while you guys were so intrigued by the baseball game, Liz and I had a little chat."

"Oh gosh." He mumbled. "About what?"

"She just...reassured me that you had a...thing for me over the years."

"God, what did she tell you?"

"Just stuff." She said, giggling a little.

"What kind of stuff."

"Now, now Lukey. I don't think that would be nice if I told you. I pinky swore I wouldn't tell." She said in a high pitched voice as if she was a little girl.

He set her off his back and turned to her. She was laughing at this point. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She instantly started screaming at him.

"Luke!! Let me down!!!" She begged.

"Tell me what she said first..."

* * *

"Whoa, I'm tired." Lorelai said, still breathless.

"Maybe you should have told me earlier."

"Now what fun would that have been!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand while they laid down on the grass in the back of the Inn. "Who would have thought you'd be that...spontaneous!"

"I just picked you up."

"Yeah, but...you're aggressive. It's sexy."

"I wasn't aggressive."

"Okay, you weren't aggressive."

"So, what else do you have to do before you can leave?"

"Well, I've got to finish the pillows, I've got to fix all of the curtains because Michel's...children got in the way of that..."

"His children? Michel doesn't have children."

"His dogs. But last time I called them his dogs he threatened to call his relatives."

"Which means..."

"Heavy French accent. Very annoying. Major headache."

"Got it."

"Then, I've got to help Sookie set up the dining room and make a run through all the rooms, and then I can leave."

"That's a lot of stuff."

"I know."

"How long do you think it'll take you?"

"Hopefully I'll get out of here within the next few hours. 12 maybe, I don't know."

"Well," Luke said beginning to sit up. "I'm going to let you go then. I'm going to head back to the diner, but...maybe I'll stop by again in a few hours. I'm sure you'd want some coffee."

"You know me too well." She sat up next to him.

He stood up and hoovered over her while she begged for him to help her up. He grabbed her hands and walked her back to the front. She gave him a kiss goodbye, and watched him leave. She went back inside as soon as his car disappeared. Luckily, she only had a 2 more pillows to finish. She did those as quick as possible, and ran into the kitchen.

"Let's get that dining room set up!" Lorelai said bouncing into the kitchen.

Sookie laughed a little. "Whoa, honey. You seem a little energetic. I didn't know that pillows had that effect on you."

"Oh, they don't."

"Okay then..."

"Luke was just here." She said smiling largely.

"I should have guessed..." Sookie looked at Lorelai who at this point, looked like she was daydreaming about him. "Hey, wait! Wasn't he supposed to be in Maine for the next week?"

"Uh huh."

"Well what happened to that?"

"He came back early."

"How come?"

"He missed me?" She raised the comment to a question. She tried not to make it sound like that's the only reason when in reality, he probably needed to get back to the diner. But after all, that _is _what he told me. "Or at least that's what he said to me."

"Ah, that's too cute, sweetie! He's really got it for you..."

"Yeah, well this isn't a one-road situation, ya know. I missed him too."

"I bet you did! Did you realize how many times you mentioned him earlier?"

"No."

"A lot. An unhealthy amount. And normally, I would be scared and recommend some help, but not this time."

She smiled because all of a sudden, that's all she could do. It was like she in middle school again with a crush who made her nervous. "I don't know, something's different this time."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm just...I dunno, in awe. He's a completely different person when we're together. I kind of feel silly saying that, but it's true."

"Lorelai he l--"

"I know." She said quickly cutting Sookie off.

"And do you l– "

"I'm pretty sure I do, Sookie." She said, cutting her off again. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, this time leaving Sookie in awe.

It was close to 12. Lorelai was almost finished going through the rooms, when she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hey you."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just checking to see if you were still up."

"Yeah, I'm still up. I'm just about done down here, and I realized there's half a pot of coffee here."

"Bring it on, baby!"

"I'll see you soon."

"Mmmkay."

She walked back down stairs and waited for Luke outside. When he finally came, bearing two cups of coffee, she led him upstairs to check out the last few rooms with her. They walked into the first room and both sat on the unmade bed. Lorelai put her coffee down and turned to him, smiling.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too. Are you almost done here?"

"Just about."

She leaned over and kissed him unexpectedly. She lowered him down onto the bed while she laid partially on top of him, still kissing him. They stayed that way for a matter of minutes until Lorelai rolled away and lied on her back.

"I've always been good at procrastination." She said, smiling. She stood up and adjusted her hair. "Come on, let's go finish these last few rooms so we can both get out of here."

It was close to 12:30 when they were actually about to get into their cars. It took them a little longer to finish up but the work was eventually completed.

"Hey, I have a few of your things in my bags on accident. If you want you can come by and pick them up."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house."

They both got into their separate cars and Lorelai followed Luke back to her house. But after a few minutes of trailing behind him, going close to 10 mph, Lorelai sped up in front of him and managed to beat him back to the house. She waited on the porch sipping the last of her coffee when he finally pulled up.

"I almost thought I lost you." She said as he walked out of his car.

"Not everybody speeds like you, ya know."

"I don't speed. I just go the speed limit, unlike you."

They walked into her house and settled into the living room. Luke sat down as she fumbled through her bags and pulled out his flannel shirt she wore to bed the night before she left, and a tee-shirt of his that she accidentally, you could say, threw in her bag. He got up and they headed to the porch.

"Thanks again, really." She said.

"No problem."

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away moments later. She kept her face close to his, smiling.

"Stay." She whispered.

"What?"

"Stay here, with me tonight."

The words made his stomach turn but he never turned down an offer from Lorelai Gilmore.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

She grabbed his hand and led him up to her bedroom. She changed into one of her many slinky nightgowns and waited for him while he washed up in the bathroom. He came out and laid next to her while she comfortably adjusted herself in the crook of his arm.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight."

She didn't go to sleep just then though. She spent a good half an hour thinking things over. She wondered if she was moving too fast and if it would later result in them breaking up, or getting sick of eachother, but whenever she came up with one of those crazy thoughts, she looked at his face which seemed to be smiling, although he was sleeping, and disregarded any of the negative thoughts. This was a new experience for her, something she'll admit she wasn't quite ready for about a year ago, but now, things are right, and things are good. Sure it had only been about a month of talking to eachother, and only a few days of actually seeing eachother but nothing ever felt this comfortable for her. She let her guard down when she was with him. After all, she _did_ invite him inside, didn't she? And this time, she didn't offer him the couch. She offered him a spot right next to her.

* * *

**lorelaivictoriadanes-** you hit the nail on the head! I planned him coming home for the opening day from the start, but you encouraged me to do so even more! thanks again for all the reviews!

A/N 2: This seems like a perfect spot to end the story, but I'm not going to just yet. I've realized that I sort of lost touch in the whole phone conversation plot of the story, but it took an unexpected turn, and this is where we are now! I'm going to try and maintain a few more phone convos, to keep the story in tact, and then I think I'll be done with this! I just have 2 conversations I really want to write, so look for those soon! Thanks for tha support guys!


	7. Flower Girls & Mrs Danes L&R

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry that it took a while to update! I've been sort of busy lately but here it is now! Thank you guys all so much for the lovely reviews! You are all so sweet! I encourage you to all review! :) It makes me know you really like it! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore girls aren't mine. Watch the frog on Tuesdays! :)

_Annick Because of our "oh-so-little" idea, it's only encouraged me to update quicker! (I can't wait! You know what I'm talking about) _:)

**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Flower Girls & Mrs. Danes- Lorelai/Rory**

"...so then, he comes up to me, and says, and I quote, 'this is the best Inn I've ever been too. The service is amazing, and I'm not complaining about the good looking woman working here either.' And then he winked at me. George Clooney _winked_ at me."

"And called you good looking..." Rory reminded her.

"Yeah, too bad it was all a dream. I swear, if Clooney ever actually came to the Inn I think my heart would stop beating."

"Well I don't think George Clooney's planning to stop in Connecticut anytime soon. I don't think he's the kind of guy who visits a town for the trees and all."

"I guess you're right."

"So, how was the real opening day?"

"It was great...just as I imagined it to be."

"Which is..."

"Sookie going cooking crazy...trying to be the new Emeril and all, and Michel just going crazy."

"His chair still hasn't come?"

"Nope but he insisted that I called them to make sure it was coming within the next few days."

"And is it?"

"It sure is."

"Well, good. Are the families there nice? Do they like the Inn?"

"I think so. I really do. They all seemed pleased and happy to be there."

"That's great mom, I can't wait to see it in action when I come home. I'm getting ready to come home. That's for sure."

"Good. So..." Lorelai wanted to bring up Dean but didn't know how. It was still a sensitive subject and the last time they actually talked about it resulted in there ever-so-touching fight. "Has...Europe concurred your every wish?"

"Meaning..."

"Has it been good to you?"

"Oh yes, Europe and me are best friends."

"Thatta girl. You were always one for foreign places."

There was a long pause. Rory could tell in her voice that Lorelai had more to say but didn't know how to approach whatever the topic was.

"So," Lorelai began, breaking the silence, "have you...resolved your problems that you wanted to...while in Europe?"

Ah, so that's what it was. Dean. Of course. She should have guessed.

"To some extent."

"To some extent?"

"The cities so pretty here at night."

"Oh." Lorelai took the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. That's okay. Maybe some other time. Maybe not.

"So, I went out a few nights ago and walked through this small park near our hotel. There were so many couples sitting around I wanted to--"

"No need to finish that sentence."

"Right. Your fear of the word--"

"Oookay that's enough. So, carry on with your...story."

"There were so many couples sitting around it made me...sad, so I called Dean."

"You called Dean."

"You're good at repeating things, mom. Has anybody ever told you that?" Rory mocked.

"So, you called Dean..."

"And we talked."

"And you talked..."

"Okay mom that's getting really annoying. Stop."

"Right, stopping now. So keep going."

"And we talked for a long time. Over an hour at least. We talked about what happened...that night, and where he and Lindsay stand...and where him and I stand."

"Well I'm glad to know you all are standing, not sitting." Lorelai joked.

"Well, he's living with his parents right now. He left Lindsay, like he originally intended on doing," she paused letting her last sentence sink into her mom's head. _Like he originally intended on doing._ Lorelai understood she was in a...well, polite...way trying to say, 'I told you so.' "And we're going to talk."

"Talk...how?"

"Well I've realized while I've been here that, I don't want to be with Dean. It was wrong what I did and I would take it back if I could but, we're still going to talk and try and work things out as...mature," another pause, "friends." She was in quite the, 'I'm right' mood.

"Well that sounds like it was a pretty good conversation."

"It was."

"I'm glad."

"So how are you? Still with Jason or did he finally leave?"

"We're engaged."

"Your_ what_!?"

"I told you it was a mistake that we were fighting before. Now I don't think you can be my maid of honor. You've been lowered to the flower girl." Lorelai said in all seriousness.

"Wait, you're...you're what! Why didn't you tell me that you're engaged!"

"Because I'm not."

"What?"

"But I'm glad to know, that if I were in fact...telling the truth, which I wasn't, that you'd be so excited about it. Since when do you like Jason?"

"I never said I didn't like Jason."

"Well, you implied that you didn't." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"I never _implied _that I didn't like him." Rory said trying to sound convincing.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and mocked Rory. "Did he finally leave?" She imitated.

"Fine...okay? I thought he was just a_ little_ creepy." Rory admitted.

Lorelai sighed in relief and laughed a little. "You're telling me."

"So...Jason's out."

"And Luke's in." Lorelai said quickly.

"Luke's in? Wha–what do you mean Luke's in?"

"Well you know in baseball when they say something like...uh, insert some really bad baseball players name here is out and insert some really good baseball players name here is in?"

"I'm talking about you and Luke! Not some baseball player."

"Well, remember we talked about how...I thought I was dating Luke?"

"Yeah..."

"Well thought is suddenly am."

"Speak English for a change."

"I **am** dating Luke. It's not that hard to understand."

"You're dating Luke!" Rory screamed in excitement.

"Now you're the one who's repeating things."

"I'm so happy for you! Details, all of them, now." Rory said ignoring Lorelai's jokes.

Lorelai thought for a moment. The first thing her mind set to was the kiss at the dragonfly. There were no words to explain that though because that left her speechless. To no extent could she describe that. Then her visit with Luke which was near perfect. She had only been with Luke for a few weeks but it seemed like she had an eternity of things to catch up on.

"Uh, man...where do I begin?" She thought as the moments passed through her mind.

"What do you mean where do I begin!" Rory asked anxiously.

"Well, you have been gone for a while..."

"How long has this been going on!"

"Since the test run..."

"Why didn't you tell me!" She said excitedly. "That's so great, mom."

"Well you and I weren't exactly buddy-buddy back then."

"Yeah well..." Rory paused, letting the awkwardness escape, "what have you guys done!"

"Well mommy, we've gone to first base, and then..." Lorelai said like a 13 year old. Well, a 13 year old wouldn't be telling her mom that though, would she? What better did they know though.

"Be serious."

"That's hard."

"Mom..." Rory warned her.

"I don't know! Okay? We've gone on a few dates, I visited him in Maine," she lowered her voice and said quietly, "he slept over a few times..." She suddenly seemed embarrassed to tell her 19 year old daughter that her boyfriend slept over. Big deal, right? But something was different this time.

Rory gasped in excitement. "This is serious!"

"Well..."

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

It was nice to know somebody was happy for them. Since not many people knew about the two of them, Lorelai liked to know somebody was interested.

"Thank you." Lorelai said softly.

"Are you happy?" Rory asked, trying to be serious for a moment.

"Rory, I'm so happy..." For a change, Lorelai was being serious.

"So it is serious."

"It is." Lorelai said positively.

Rory sighed. "It's about time."

"Oh don't start this again..."

"What??" Rory asked innocently.

"The whole, Luke has had a thing for me for years, but I'm too blind to see it."

"I wasn't going to say that but my oh my someone must think pretty high of themselves."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Devil child..."

"I just think anyone would be able to tell you two had a thing..."

"Anyone?" Lorelai asked, giving in a little.

"We're talking Stevie Wonder."

"I wouldn't--"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. It's obvious. It's always been obvious. You're just too stubborn to ever admit it."

"Ohhh, look at the time. I've gotta go pick some tomatoes with Jackson so I'm going to get going. Bye babe."

"Bye Mrs. Danes." Rory said giggling.

Lorelai hung up and grinned to herself. The simple fact that Rory called her 'Mrs. Danes' made her stomach drop. The opening went wonderfully. The guests were very pleased, and so were Sookie, Lorelai, and Michel.

But, with the Inn opening now, she realized she wouldn't have nearly as much time for Luke as she wanted. Sure she'd still go in for her daily dose of caffeine in the morning, maybe a quick stop after work, and a few phone calls at night, with the exception of a few dates or 'sleep overs' a week but that's not the commitment she wanted to give. She was all in. He was all in. And it was all going to work.

She grabbed the phone and laid across the couch dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's me..." She said smiling.

"Hey, you."

Yep, things would be good.

* * *

_A/N 2: Sorry for the lack of the actual Luke himself in this chapter but I'm trying to maintain the whole 'theme' of the story. Anyways, I think the next chapter will be the last. So here's a little clue as to what's going to happen next time: Luke and Rory talk. There will also be a date in the next chapter and then I think I'm going to put an end to the story! _

_Review if you have anything to say. Good, bad, inbetween, I don't mind! I just like your feedback! Thank you! _:)


	8. If It Makes You Happy

**Tales of a Lonely Girl**

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for the incredible feedback! Really, it means everything to me! Which is why I encourage you to continue doing so... :o) So, here is the last chapter. I took an unexpected turn, so I don't know how you'll like it...let me know! Thanks for all the awesome encouragment through out writing this story...I'm glad you guys all seemed to like it! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock! Enjoy the final chapter...

**Disclaimer: **They, obviously, are not mine. I can't pretend though.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
'If It Makes You Happy'**

At around 4 on Friday afternoon Lorelai pulled into her driveway and ran into the house. She took of her shoes quickly and threw her purse on the couch.

"Hello?" She said out loud.

"In here!" Luke called out from the bathroom near Rory's room.

She walked into the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Luke in a plain gray tee-shirt underneath the sink trying to fix the pipes.

"Hey you." She said sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. She patted his leg and smiled at him. He got up and gave her a quick kiss before returning back to the sink.

"How does it look?"

"Dirty."

"Yeah, well..."

"I can fix it though." He got up and washed his hands and turned to her. "I've just got to get a few tools from my car, I'll be right back."

"Hey, I'm going to go in the shower real quick. But do me a favor, if the phone rings, answer it. It might be Sookie and we're waiting to hear from someone so I want to talk to her if it is her."

"Okay."

As Lorelai walked up to the bathroom in her room, Luke walked outside and got his toolbox from the car. He walked back into the bathroom and started 'fooling around' with the pipes trying to fix the sink, which chances are, is clogged by hair that they insisted on putting down the drain after cleaning out their brushes. A few minutes into his 'fixing' he heard the phone and remembered he was supposed to answer it. He mumbled something and walked into the kitchen picking up the portable from the table.

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah. Rory?"

"Sorry, I must have clicked the wrong speed dial number."

"No, no, I'm at your house. And I don't even want to ask why the diner's on your speed dial. Or my house, or wherever."

"It's a perfectly good reason. In case there are ever times where I'm in dyer need of a cup of coffee, and I can't get through a night of cramming without one, I just hold number 4 down on my cell phone and you're a ring away!"

"Perfectly good reason." Luke mocked.

"So, you're at my house, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just fixing the sink." He wasn't sure if Lorelai ever told Rory about the two of them. He figured that she must have mentioned something to her. All she ever mentioned to him was the fact that she and Rory made up but that was about all.

"Uh huh..."

"No really I am. _Your _sink as a matter of fact. Any idea what's down it?"

"Eh, probably hair from the brushes." She said casually.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"So!" Rory chirped. "How's mom?" She asked slyly, hinting towards something else.

"Uh, she's fine. She's in the shower though so she's going to have to call you back."

"Mmm k, mmm k. And...how are you?"

He could hear the suspicion in her voice. "Get to your point."

"What do you mean my point? I just wanted to know how you were doing." She said innocently.

"I can tell you're trying to get to something."

"How are you and my mom doing?" She asked normally, a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Ah, so that's what the act's about."

"Well, she mentioned to me that you guys were dating the other day...so I was just wondering."

"Uh, we're good. Ya know, she still annoys me and I still yell at her."

"Only now there's kissing involved." Rory said, laughing a little. She could have sworn she could see Luke's cheeks redden through the phone. That's how well she knew him. He was silent for a minute so she took the liberty of talking again. "I'm uh, just kidding. Although I do assume you guys are kissing."

"Yeah, well we're good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good. Coming home soon."

"Oh that's right. Monday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll have a pot of coffee ready for you."

"Thanks. I'll need it. I must say, there are lots of positive things about the foreign countries but...as hard as I've looked, I can't find a Le Petite Luke's around here."

"Petite?"

"Well I just threw that in there. The only place with okay coffee is Le Petite Pete's. Don't ask."

"Not even going to."

"Yeah well..." There was an awkward silence. "Hey, listen. I know this topic already passed but I just wanted to say I'm glad you and my mom are dating. I think that's really great."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Rory."

"It just feels right, ya know?"

Oh did he. "Yeah, I do."

"I mean, I know that I have a dad and I'm 19 and it's corny to say this, but really, he wasn't much of a fatherly figure. Ya know? Sure I call him dad but I don't think of him as much more than the man who often called. But you...you've always been around." Aware that the conversation had taken a slight turn, and at this point, Luke was probably embarrassed as hell, although Rory was being sweet, she decided to lighten up the mood. "Plus...don't think I couldn't tell you like my mom all along."

"What?" Luke asked accusingly.

"It's obvious. It always was."

"Not really."

"You don't have to admit it too me. Just know, if you ever did, secret's safe with me."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "So maybe I liked her for a while. There it's been said."

"I know." Rory said matter-of-factly. "Glad you admitted it."

"Yeah I said it, it's been done, it's over now."

"She like's you a lot, Luke." She said quickly.

"Uh...good."

"I haven't actually seen you guys together but, I've heard her talk about you and she seems happy. I just–I want this to work. You and her."

"I do too."

"And, I need you to be there for her right now."

"I am."

"I mean, I'm going back to school soon. And of course I was gone last year, but she was really lonely. She'd cry a lot too. You probably didn't know. Sometimes she acts like a huge baby."

"You're telling me..."

"But, now my grandparents are separated and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, it's affecting her and she's really upset. And I know that the Inn must be killing her. I'm just glad she has someone to take a break with once in a while."

"Glad I can help."

"Just take care of her, k? For me, please."

"I will."

"Cause I love her and I love seeing her happy. You too. Don't get me wrong." Now the seriousness was over. Rory squealed a little. "Sorry! I'm just so happy you guys are dating."

"I can tell." Luke said dryly.

"Alright I'm going to go."

"Nice talking to you."

"You too..." Rory laughed a little. "Daddy."

"Ah, jeez..."

"Bye!"

"Bye Rory."

"Hey...and Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember what I said."

Luke smiled and sighed. "I will."

He pressed the off button and stared at the phone in his hands for a second before laying it back down on the kitchen table. As he was walking back into the bathroom, Lorelai walked down in her towel with dripping wet hair.

"Hey, I thought I heard the phone ring before, was it Sookie?"

"No, it was Rory."

"Oh! What did she have to say?"

"She just wanted to say hi. She told me to tell you to call her back."

"Oh okay." She walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair. Luke noticed the expression of sadness that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I just miss her. That's all." She said, trying to convince herself things would be fine.

He put his hands on her bare shoulders. She shivered at the touch of his hands and allowed him to gently massage her back.

"She'll be home soon."

"Yeah, I know."

After a few moments, she got up from the chair and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Alright, I'm going to try and fix the sink."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Luke walked into the living room where Lorelai was sitting watching TV. He sat down next to her and watched whatever the hell kind of crap she was watching. He watched her from the corner of his eye. He watched the way she'd laugh—at of course, the stupidest things, the way she'd repeatedly tap her fingers on her knees which were pulled close to her chest, the way she'd twirl her hair when she'd get bored of tapping aimlessly, and he especially watched the way she took the liberty to spread her legs across his lap and propped her back against the arm of the couch. It was the little things like that, where he knew they were good. Better than good. It was the beginning of the whole package thing without the being married part. Before he knew it, she'll probably have him going out to get the dog more food, but who knows. Maybe they wouldn't make it there. Or maybe they would.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER**

It had been 5 months. 5 months of seeing Luke more than once a day. 5 months of still pestering him for coffee. 5 months of consecutively waking up next to him every morning with the exceptions of a few nights apart because of something going on the next morning or Rory coming home for a weekend or so. 5 months of her quirky annoyances. 5 months of movies that Luke knew he really _didn't_ have to see, no matter how much Lorelai exaggerated. 5 months worth of Friday night dinners, where Luke found himself cooling down Lorelai because her parents, happier than ever, just _have_ to critique her every flaw. 5 months of dating. 5 months of happiness. And most importantly, 5 months of easily convincing herself that he is the one. The one who she would one day, confidently tell him that she loves him. No, it never came up before. There were many incidents where one of them wanted to say it to each other, but they held there tongues. Not because either of them were afraid to say it, but because they wanted it to be right. Meaning the right place, and time. There was no need to rush anything. They were happier than imaginative, so why rush? But 5 months, including what...8 years of foreplay? That wasn't rushing things. That was just taking it all in, slow and easily, enjoying every moment together _that_ much more.

"Come over!" She whined into the phone.

"Lorelai..."

"I'm under my covers in my room all al--"

"You do know its 1:30 in the morning." He said, cutting her off.

"I still don't understand why you aren't over here right now."

"I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh cry why don't you? You have a little, teeny, weenie cough and you think it's the end of the world."

"Have I mentioned its 20 degrees outside?"

"So make sure you wear a hat and a big coat. I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and threw on her robe and slippers. She walked downstairs and put on her huge winter jacket, a scarf, gloves, and a hat. She walked outside on her porch as Luke was pulling into the driveway. It was dark outside, but the porch light was on luckily, so he knew where to walk.

"If I get sick..."

"You can blame it on me."

He walked up to porch and gave her a tight hug followed by a kiss that could have, and probably should have lasted longer than it did.

"Come sit over there with me." She said grabbing his hand and walking him over to the swing on the porch. He sat down and she sat very close to him, shivering a little.

"It's so pretty outside." She said close to his face.

"It's cold."

"You always have to be grumpy, don't you?"

"Sorry. It's so pretty out." What the hell. If it makes her happy...

She smirked at him.

"They best things happen when it snows."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. It snows for 2 days straight leaving every block un-shoveled in this town, only waiting for somebody to slip and break their back. Real pretty."

"You know..." she poked him in the stomach. "Sometimes...just sometimes...I wonder why I like you so much."

He laughed a little and kissed her on the top of her head, stroking her arm back and forth.

"I'm serious Luke, the best things happen when it snows."

"That's what I here."

She got up and walked down the stairs holding herself tightly from the cold air hitting her. She walked to a tree and grabbed a twig lying in the snow. She called Luke to come down with her and reluctantly he joined her. She bent over and he laid a hand on her back while he watched her write something in the ground. She leaned back up and he squinted his eyes to see her tiny little writing that said, 'I Love This.' He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He knew that she loved the snow. Really, the whole town knew she loved snow. It wasn't a mystery, that's for sure. She gave him another kiss and smiled.

"Let's make this snowfall a special one. Let's mark this one of the moments I count on my 'Top 10 Best Things That Happen When It Snow' list.

"What?"

"This."

She took his hand and walked to a clear patch of snow. She took the stick she was using before and wrote something else. It read, 'I Love You.' He smiled largely and took the stick from her hand and added a too at the end of the sentence. As tears welled up in her eyes, she threw her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, hugging him tightly. After a few moments she looked up and kissed him for what seemed to be forever when in reality it was only a few seconds. She grabbed his hand and led him back inside the house.

So they said it. Well, wrote it. Which sure, was cute and appreciated in its own special way but they both felt that something was still missing.

Maybe it wasn't the right way and time to say it.

They didn't say a word while they walked back up to her room. They made there way under her covers and cuddled close, attempting to keep each other warm. Her window was still open and the wind was blowing through.

Unsatisfied with the way she felt, she leaned up to his face and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Luke."

A smile larger than normal appeared across his face. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, resting his mouth by her ear like she had done.

"I love you too."

Then again, maybe it was the right time.

In the end, it probably was.

After all, it had been 5 months.

5 months of waiting. 5 months of wondering. 5 months of unsaid things.

5 months was long enough.

And all their unanswered questions had finally been answered.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Sort of random, I know. And I'm not good at writing I love you's but I was into the whole Lorelai saying it first conversation we've been having at FF, so I took a shoot. Please review!! I hope you guys liked it. _

_Until next time my friends.  
By the way, I'm posting the first chapter of my story Punch Drunk Love probably on Monday! I hope you all will read it! _:o)


End file.
